


Right Here

by Kiosk



Category: Ascension (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, and by that i mean i took some liberties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiosk/pseuds/Kiosk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aida has a nightmare on the Savage Princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here

She's drowning in the same molten silver again. She feels the blisters erupting on her skin, the all too familiar screams and whispers and grasping of those around her. And that stupid orb floating right there. She fights through the white-hot metal towards it, blood pooling in her eyes. Fuck, she needs help. Tillie was right, she isn't fine on her own.

She's pulled under again, and the burning liquid coats her eyes.

She bursts back above the surface with a scream and without thinking grabs the orb, which hoists her into cooler, damp air. She can see in the orb what she's seen in the past nights, her own face, lifeless and cast in silver. Aida screams again before the orb swallows her. 

She jolts back into reality just in time to hear a knock on the door. "Aida?"

Right, she's on the Savage Princess, not in the molten sea in the Old Kingdom.

"Are you okay?"

That doesn't stop her shuddering so violently that she nearly falls off her bunk.

"Did you just call my name?"

_Shit._

The door opens and a familiar raven and lavender head pokes in. "Are you okay?" Zander asks again.

Aida winces and rubs at her eyes. "Yeah, I think I just needed to wake up," she mutters. "So thanks for that, I guess."

"You know, I could stay in here and read." He blushes. "I mean, it's quieter here in the cabin. So you'd be doing me a favor."

He's phrasing it like this so she won't feel like she's asking for help. He probably knows she isn't buying it, but...

"Please do." She looks back up at him. "If you could?"

"Alright," and now he has that awkward but still smug look again. "I'll just be here. If you need me." He pushes the cabin's only chair next to her bed. "Reading my book."

By now she's resisting the urge to bury her face. What do you even say to a guy whose name you just screamed in your sleep because you were having a nightmare and now he's waiting for you to go to sleep like a little kid? "Thanks. For everything." 

"Aida, you don't have to thank me. For anything." Shit, his face is close. "I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you." She feels the thin mattress shift slightly underneath her when he sits next to her. "You don't get it, do you?" Lavender fingertips brush a stray silver lock from her face. Aida finds herself fixed on his icy eyes mere inches away. Like, wow, right now she is getting a heaping full view of Zander's eyes in crystalline clarity. His hand slows to a rest just below her jawline. She's hit with the sudden desire to close the little remaining distance. "I love you."

She risks bringing up her hands to pull his face in to her own. She presses her lips to his and smiles into the kiss when his arms go slack, then slip around her. "I love you too," she whispers. 

She pulls herself back and finds herself just looking at his face. It actually takes a moment to register that they're doing the "lovingly gaze into each others eyes" thing. He looks perfect, what with the silver moonlight illuminating his features and glittering in his almost iridescent eyes.

He breaks the stillness first. "So do I still have to read?"

She shakes her head. "No." She rests against his chest. "But please don't leave."

"I'm right here, it's okay."

And with the Savage Princess rocking gently like a giant cradle combined with Zander's body heat and general presence, Aida drifts back to sleep.

And wakes up to hearing Sky and Tillie d'awwing and gushing over how cute they look.


End file.
